Unravel - A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction
by Kaniken
Summary: It's been 5 years since we last heard about the ghouls: no news, no radio broadcasts, nothing was heard. The CCG decided they were finally gone, they disbanded and disposed their quinques so they can focus on present issues. Before all of this, I was an ordinary at is until I met him…I feel as if meeting him was the punishment for the sins I have commited


[Chapter 1: Denial and Hatred]

 _It's been 5 years since we last heard about the ghouls: no news, no radio broadcasts, nothing was heard about them recently. The CCG decided they were finally gone, they disbanded and disposed their quinques so they can focus on present issues. Before all of this, I was an ordinary person. I went to school every day, went to church on Sundays, and loved the people and the world around me. That is until I met him…I feel as if meeting him was the punishment for the sins I have committed throughout my life. But then again, I take this "gift" of mine as a blessing too. My life is changed forever._

"Rai you did excellent at the play tonight!" Pastor Esther said pouring me a cup of coke. "Thank you but I think all of us did a great job" smiling at everyone at the table. "Oh that's right Rai, do you think you can help clean up after? I'm sorry to ask you at this late hour but everyone else is busy". "Of course I will if there's no one else" giving a fake smile disappointed with the thought of my "super game and anime marathon night" having to start later than planned.

 _11PM. Finally finished cleaning up._

"Thank you so much Rai! If it weren't for you, I would've been cleaning till 1 in the morning" Pastor Esther said as she stacked the last chair. "Ha-ha no problem Esther, I'm free to go now right?" walking towards the front doors, "Yeah you are but don't you want a ride? It's pretty late and cold out there, I can drive you home". "No thanks! I have to stop by somewhere first so I'm okay!" as I reached for the door handles. "Alright but be safe out there!" I gave her a thumbs up as I walked out of church. "Phew I'm glad that's over with…Wow, the stars are really glowing tonight huh?" I thought to myself as I stared upon the sky. But then something caught my eye as it swooshed across my view. My eyes followed the figure until it landed on the roof of the church. I backed up from the building to get a better view. At first, I couldn't see clearly because of the moonlight shining upon. But then the figure emerged into my sight. My eyes widened and my whole body shivered as if I had no clothes on…It was him.

 _I remember doing a ton of research on him; day and night. As soon as legal documents about him went public through the internet, I got obsessed. Not the typical fan-girl type of obsession but the obsession where I wanted to find out every detail of who he was and what he did. The latest thing I read about him was that he and this other person went into hiding; staying hidden long enough that the CCG didn't care about his case anymore and took care the rest of the ghouls. His name? He was labelled as the_ _ **Eye-patch Ghoul**_ _also known as_ _ **Kaneki Ken**_ _._

My whole body was numb and paralyzed. As soon as he emerged to my point of view. He stared right at me; eyes to eyes. I wanted to shout for help to Esther, but it felt as if a bag of sand has been poured into my mouth. I never felt this amount of fear in my life. Kaneki jumped down and landed right in front of me. "Well, looks like someone finally saw me" as he sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone for an evening stroll" giving himself a little face-palm. "So what's your name?" he asked. I was still in fear and didn't speak. Surprisingly all that was going through my head was "wow I'm kind of his height". "Helloo?" waving his hand in my face. "R-R-Rai….." I said followed by a big gulp. "Ah that's a nice name! Well I suppose I don't need to introduce myself supposing you already know me judging by the fact you seemed to piss yourself a little there".

Embarrassed, I slowly moved my hands to cover the area but felt nothing was wet. "Ha-ha I'm kidding! You actually fell for it" Kaneki said while giving a big grin. Now I was just really confused, was this really him? It didn't seem like it. I mean, all the articles, stories, and documents I read on this guy were all describing how serious and bad-ass he was. But right now, it seemed like everything about him was bull. "Are you scared of me?" he asked. I quickly shook my head not saying a word, scared that I would say something wrong. "That's nice to know…hey I kind of like you". I didn't know whether to be flattered or actually piss myself. "I like you so much that I think I'll give you a little gift" He started coming closer to me and soon enough, he was an inch away. My body felt as if it woke up from its nice little nap and I could suddenly feel myself in control again. Kaneki started to lean against me and I realized just what he was going to do. I took my chance; I pushed him and ran down the deserted street. I should've known better, his kagune unleashed itself towards me and snatched me. I felt myself being yanked and in an instant, I was in front of him again being held. I saw the darkness in his left eye, pure darkness. "You're welcome" he said as he leaned closer to my neck. I felt it...his teeth digging into my skin…..I felt the infection spread like an ink drop in water. I felt the pressure of his kagune disappearing as I dropped to the ground. My vision was fading and the last thing I saw was Esther coming out the front door seeing me, she started to run towards me and from there it just went black.

 _Huh….strange, I still have thoughts…Am I dead? Is this what happens when we pass? Complete darkness with only your thoughts...No It can't be, I'm not dead. I'm just unconscious at the moment….yeah…well hopefully I am. Wait what happened to Esther? Did Kaneki see her and kill her? No no no I'm over-exaggerating, she wouldn't have ran towards me if she saw him…I wonder what's happening to me right now…Did he take me? Am I in the hospital? Or is it too late? No stop saying that! Come on Rai! You know better! You just have to set your mind to wake up! Yeah just wake up already! WAKE UP!_

 _4PM_

I opened my eyes and shot up from the bed gasping for air. *Beep…beep…beep* I looked around and knew I was in a hospital. I sighed in relief, but then realized what happened. I quickly moved my hand to my neck. "Urgh!" I felt the stitches and I guess I applied too much pressure on it. "Damn it….foolish me to think what happened was all a dream…" I thought to myself. A nurse came in seeing me up, "Ah good you're awake! It was about time" in a pleased voice. "About time?" I asked, "Mhm you were sleeping for 3 days" she replied. "Three days?! Was I acting strange? Did someone come for me? Did –"she interrupted "Ha-ha don't worry, nothing happened to you. The other nurses and I checked up on you often and nothing happened. Your family did visit you a couple of times though and it wasn't long since their last visit so they should come by tomorrow". "Who else? Who else came to visit me? Did the person have white hair?" I asked in panic. "Um sweetie I think you just need more sleep at the moment. When you wake up, I'll bring dinner for you so try to sleep for now" I could tell she was getting a weird vibe from me "Wait! Do you know if someone else was there when the ambulance came? Like a woman?" "Honey I really don't know because I wasn't there, all I know is a women came by often to visit you and she would always bring flowers to put on that stand beside you" I turned my head to the right to see the flowers and a letter with the signature of "Esther". I sighed letting out a gasp of relief. "Thank goodness Pastor Esther is safe and okay" I thought to myself. "It seems like you're okay so try to sleep now, I'll come again later". I thanked her and dropped back in bed. I turned to the side, "Am I really one of them now? I don't get it, I don't feel any physical or mental changes…maybe there's no effects" I whispered to myself.

I guess I was reacting to things too fast because I felt so exhausted even after three days' worth of sleep. I started to doze off.

 _5PM_

I woke up feeling at ease. The only thought I had was the question "What's for dinner?" It was perfect timing too because the nurse came back with dinner on the tray. What's better than waking up to food? The nurse set the tray on the table. "Ah good old rice and soup with side dishes! It smells so good!" I said. The nurse gave out a little "heh" and left me to dine in peace. I lifted my spoon and went for the soup first. *BLEH* I coughed out the spoonful back into the bowl. "Ew this soup is really unpleasant" I thought to myself. Whatever, it's probably only the soup, I still got some side dishes I can have with rice. I took a spoonful of rice and placed a little bit of egg on the top, bon appetite! *BLEH!* Immediately, my body rejected it and I ended up grabbing the little trash bin and throwing up in it. I don't understand, why can't I eat any of the food? I placed the trash bin back on the right side of the bed where I noticed there was another pot of flowers with a note. They were white peonies. I grabbed the note and read "It's only beginning". My eyes enlarged knowing exactly who these flowers came from; Kaneki Ken. I started to panic as the heart monitor sped up *Beep beep beep beep beep* becoming louder. Nurses and doctors rushed in trying to calm me down. But all I did was I kept staring at the flowers. One of the doctors pushed me on the bed and held a mask over me making me breath in the anaesthesia. I was out.

 _This is it, I'm done. It's over. I remember doing research on ghouls and found that they can't eat normal food, and that they can only feed on human flesh…The soup and rice tasted like pure iron, like I was eating melted iron with little chunks in it. Wait, if normal food tastes disgusting then would human flesh taste delicious? No what am I saying. I will never eat human flesh even if I have to starve to death. I just can't believe it…_ _ **I am now a ghoul.**_

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
